Night In The Zootopian Woods
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: When Spleriia Splero decided to take on a camping trip with his only son, he also brought in Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps and Mae Borowski to join the fun. What fun would the four could they enjoy in the woods of Zootopia?


Inside the castle somewhere in Zootopia, Splero and his son Kalir were sewing some cloth with threads to make a self-made sleeping tent and some sleeping bags. In the kitchenette, both Chimpan and Michelle were cooking boiled rice as well baking some flatbread. As they worked, Splero smiled proudly.

'Thanks for all your efforts, guys. I really do appreciate it.'

'Thanks, dear.'

'You're welcome, Sire.'

Kalir chuckled.

'I'm so delighted that I'm doing great for you, Dad.'

Splero chuckled back.

'Yeah. Thanks, Son. Soon, we're going to set up a camp in one of Zootopia's newly discovered mountains.'

A series of knocks was then heard from the door. Splero approached it and when he opened it up, he could see Nick, Judy and Mae standing before him. All of them were bringing their camping gears of their own.

'Ah! Hey there, guys!'

'Heya, man!'

'What's shaking, bacon?'

'Everything's setting up for our camping trip at the mountains. Just a few more minutes and we're going off now shortly.'

Mae was so hyped up.

'Oh yeah! Time for my first camping trip on a different kind of woods!'

'Different kind of woods, eh?'

'Yeah. Possum Springs have woods of its own too but sometimes, I grew a bit weary on visiting them.'

'I see.'

Splero cleared his throat and he steps back so that the others could enter inside.

'Come on in, guys. Relax yourself in here first and please make yourselves at home.'

Nick sighed in relief.

'Ah, yes. Thanks!'

Both him and Judy sat on the living room couch while Mae approaches to Kalir as the Akita wolf-dog continued on sewing the tent and the sleeping bags. Splero simply closes the door and went to see his other two at the kitchenette.

...

After a few minutes of preparing, the campers were all ready to go for the trip. As Chimpan packed the popped popcorn and rusks on the knapsacks, he gave it to Splero and the others.

'There ya go, guys. You all stocked up for the trip ahead.'

Splero chuckled as he carried his knapsack on his back and hands the second one to Kalir.

'Thanks, Chimpan.'

'No worries. I wish that Michelle and I would join you guys.'

'Oh. Don't worry, Regent. I'll bring you and Michelle on a new camping trip next time.'

Kalir patted the primate's shoulder.

'Don't be sad, dude. You and the vixen would join us soon.'

Chimpan plastered a small smile.

'T-Thanks.'

Splero then faces to his son.

'Kalir, take this.'

He hands a key to the Akita wolf-dog.

'What is for, Dad?'

'It's a key for the car that we're going to take for the camping trip. Please start it up at the garage and bring the others on board.'

'Okay then.'

Kalir took the key and he went to see Nick, Judy and Mae.

'Hey, guys. I'm going to start our transport. Better get yourselves buckled in there.'

The trio happily stood up and took their gear onto their very paws.

'Alright!'

'About time, dude!'

Kalir snickered as he escorted them to the garage. Splero then faces to Chimpan as Michelle approached to him.

'I guess this is the time, guys.'

The arctic vixen then took hold his gloved hands.

'Be careful out there, dear.'

'I will, Sweetheart.'

Splero gave Michelle a light kiss on her lips. When he lets go her paws, the Emperor reached for his pockets and he took out a pair of wooden totems carved into the shape of a fox and a monkey.

'Before I go, I wanted to give these to you, guys. As a sign of my gratitude.'

Both the primate and the vixen took the totems. Their faces were smiling with some happiness.

'Did you carved this?'

'Looks like you spent some time in carving this with perfection, Sire.'

Splero nodded.

'Indeed. Even though I wouldn't able to bring you guys for the trip, at least I made something for you both to cheer up while I'm gone.'

Chimpan adored the totem that he was holding in his very hands.

'I like it!'

'No, Chimpan. I love it!'

The monarch laughed at the arctic vixen's remark. He then heard some few honks.

'Dad! Let's go now!'

'Come on, Splero!'

The Splenish Emperor sighed and he looked at Chimpan and Michelle for the last time.

'Okay, guys. I'm going off now. See ya guys in a few days!'

'Take care, dear!'

'Happy trails, Your Majesty!'

'Goodbye, guys!'

Splero left and went to the garage. When he boarded on the car, Splero strapped in and took the wheel.

'Dad?'

'What is it, Son?'

'We're all going to adore the nature like old times, right?'

With a smile, he nodded at his canine son. He then operated the gears and reverses the car out of the garage. After that, the car turned towards the road and not a few seconds later, it departed on route to the mountains and woods of Zootopia.


End file.
